Bone fracture as a result of accidental falling is a common occurrence with elderly people and in particular, people who have a calcium deficiency or people who are unsteady on their feet and have difficulty in walking. Such accidents occur for example, as a result of slipping on a wet or highly polished floor surface or tripping on objects, for example toys of play things, left on the floor. In elderly people, and in particular those with a calcium deficiency, bone fractures are very difficult to repair and may result in confinment to a wheel chair. Bone fractures resulting from falling thus represent a serious health problem.